Six Months After Battle
by WallnutShadow
Summary: Christmas is approaching fast, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are reflecting on life six months after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

Chapter 1: Harry

I'm sitting in a comfortable chair in the common room next to the fire. There is tinsel all over and there's a Christmas tree in the corner with flashing leaves. It's nice that they're not only in the great hall this year.

I still can't get over the fact that Fred won't be making jokes with George at the Burrow this year. Of course I'll be spending Christmas there, but in a way I wish we could all rather stay here. Maybe I wouldn't think of Fred, Remus, Tonks … all of them as much if I was away from where they all used to live or drop in during the holidays. I'm still happy that I'm invited though, and that Hermione will also be there.

I was worried that Ron and Hermione would become like Bill and Fleur were when they got together and that I would be shut out for good. I say "when", because I knew it would happen since fourth year. I didn't have to worry too much though, because we're all just as we always used to be. Ron and Hermione leave the worst of their snogging for when I'm not around, and they still fight as much as they always did. They haven't had a big fight yet that would make me have to move awkwardly between them like in third and sixth year though, which is also obviously great. They never treat me like I'm the third wheel.

Anyway; I got side tracked. I was saying how weird this Christmas would be without Fred and all the other people that aren't around anymore. Obviously the last few months have been difficult for everyone, especially the Weasleys, but there has been a feeling of hope too. It still hasn't sunk in that nobody is on a mission to murder me anymore, and I don't have to save the wizarding world and be scared that I fail. It's over, and for the first time in my life I can feel like a normal person. Well, as normal as anyone can feel who gets pointed at and whispered about all the time. Then again, that's normal for me. I wish I could obliviate them all so that they could forget that I was the "chosen one". I must remember to ask Hermione about mass obliviation.

After Christmas, New Year is going to seem so much closer. We'll all be coming back to Hogwarts for the stupid ball. I still haven't managed to ask Ginny yet. Every time I see her alone, my mouth dries up and I feel like a total idiot. I know I used to be her boyfriend, and I know that she seemed to still have feelings for me before I left to look for the hallows, but what if she found someone else during last year? What if she just doesn't feel that way about me anymore? I've been meaning to ask her out since after the battle, but it never seemed like the right time. Everyone was really sad about Fred and everyone else, and I didn't want to be disrespectful. I wanted it to be a happy memory. But even after the funerals and us deciding to go back to school for our seventh year, it just didn't seem like the right time. And now, I'm suddenly so scared it's like facing that horntail all over again. But I'll have to ask her really soon. I see the way Dean has been looking at her, and if I don't ask her to the ball in time she might end up going with him. She might end up going with any boy. Hermione says she's turned down three invitations already. No wonder they're all asking her though; she's really so beautiful, and smart, and…


	2. Chapter 2: RonChapter 2

Chapter 2: Ron

Christmas! I've always liked it, and I 'spose I'll like it this year too. I just can't stop thinking about Fred. Never thought I could miss a git like that so much.

On the bright side, it's the first time I've snogged a girl under the mistletoe. Hermione and me were walking to Defence, and she suddenly stopped and said that she didn't think we needed to go to class, because we had already proved ourselves as great defence students in the battle and the things that came before that. I was obviously really surprised, because, well, I had never imagined Hermione missing a class for anything! But I didn't complain. So I took her hand and started walking to the common room, but she sort of pulled me back and pointed above our heads. And there was the mistletoe.

Hermione and me have snogged a lot before, but I was suddenly nervous. But anyway, I snogged her, and I wish I had asked her out years before now, because then I wouldn't have missed so many Christmases. Blimy she's hot!

So I asked her to the ball. Ginny said I shouldn't just assume she'll go with me because she's my girlfriend. And she said yes and got all excited and she's been smiling and nice to me ever since. I should really listen to Ginny more.

I don't even mind Hermione spending time with Harry anymore, which is a ruddy good thing; him being my best friend and all. I was always a bit jealous of him, because he got all the attention, you know, so I thought Hermione wouldn't be any different. But she fancies me. I never thought I could be so lucky! I see now that Hermione sees Harry as a brother, and I reckon he feels the same way about her. Well, I don't mean that he sees her as a brother too, but as a sister, you know.

Speaking of Harry, I wish he'd just ask my sister out again and get it over with. The way he stares at her is really starting to get on my nerves.


	3. Chapter 3: HermioneChapter 3

Chapter 3: Hermione

The Christmas tree in the common room looks lovely. I suppose they're trying to add extra cheer to this Christmas, as we're all still grieving for the people who won't be with us. The school is trying to add a little extra festive atmosphere to help us cope with this difficult time. I know its particularly bad for Ron, because he's missing his brother.

I've been happy the last few months though, despite feeling horrible about all the loved ones we've lost. Who could have thought that Ron and I would last this long.

He's been a little down, as could be expected, so I decided to cheer him up by letting him skive off defence the other day. I stopped under some mistletoe, but the idiot didn't even realise it until I pointed it out. But then he asked me to the ball, which I was really pleased about. I thought he would just assume I would go with him because I was his girlfriend, and I would have been angry with him if he did. He even sent me roses by owl at dinner with a note to say thank you that I agreed to go with him, which was the most romantic thing he's ever done.

Its good to be taking a break, but I've been enjoying this year at school so far. I'm so glad I had the opportunity to come back to finish my seventh year. I just couldn't have felt properly qualified without it; even after being offered that wonderful position in the Department of Law enforcement at the ministry.

Ginny is curled up next to the fire like a cat, stroking Crookshanks, the real cat. He has his eyes closed, because he's enjoying it so much, but Ginny is writing in her diary and staring into the distance. I'm a little worried about her.


	4. Chapter 4: GinnyChapter 4

Chapter 4: Ginny

Dear Tom

Here I am. Next to the fire amongst people I love. You can never take that away from me. But you and your worshipers took my brother, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Colin, Sirius, Susan, Terry, Jimmy, Lavender… How I hate you. My only regret is that I wasn't the one to kill you. I find it hard to believe that lord Voldemort was you, Tom, although you were as much of a traitor. You made my life hell.

They never knew how long it took me to recover. All those nightmares you sent me went unnoticed to them. I had to grin and bare it. And I know you will haunt me for the rest of my life. You were my first love, and I will never stop loving and hating you. But you're gone now. Finally.

I did heal. I will heal. My time with Harry in fifth year was the best time of my life. That includes the times you took me to the lake in your diary. He really did care. I think he still does.

You know, there's joy in my life now. I have true friends. Luna understood about you. She was the only one I really confided in. Even when we were fighting you so hard last year, I could still laugh at Finnegan's jokes, get excited at the rumours that Nevil and Hannah fancied one another, debate with Luna about the possibility of putting a finkset that, according to her eats your vocal cords, in the Carrows' tea, and be so, so glad that Harry, Ron and Hermione made it out alive. My brother, my best friend after Luna, and my man. And yes he is that.

I went to the chamber last year. I remember the noises you made to get in there, and I did it. I don't know why. It hurt so much when I walked past all those snake heads, saw the dead thing on the floor, … I thought I saw you for a second. I just sat there all night, thinking of you. I was in a state when I left, and I slept all day. I missed classes and got into trouble with the Carrows, but I could smile all through my torture, because I knew I had almost left you behind in the chamber.

I wonder if Harry has left you behind. He seems relieved, for obvious reasons. I think he is also starting to heal.

I'm annoyed that he hasn't asked me to the ball yet, although Hermione assures me that he wants to. The idiot has the courage to off lord Voldemort, but can't scrape up the courage to ask a girl, who's already snogged him, to a dance. I'll be wearing an emerald green dress with a tight bodice and a flaring skirt, a necklace with a green stone that he bought me two years ago, and my hair undone, because he likes it.

I'm pretty proud of Ron for asking Hermione. Alright, they have been together for a while, but I didn't think he had it in him to be romantic. I hope he marries her.

Anyway, quiddich has been going very well so far, and Slughorn introduced me to the whole Harpy team at the last party. I wasn't looking forward to the party, but it was honestly the luckiest evening of my life! They came to watch one of my games, and suddenly I have an appointment to try out for the team when I finish school. I'm obviously incredibly excited!

I will heal, Tom, and there's nothing you can ever do anymore to stop me.

Good night.

Goodbye.


End file.
